


Don't Go

by Supernaturalffxv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Vampire Ignis, vampire!Ignis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalffxv/pseuds/Supernaturalffxv
Summary: In the mist of a nightmare you're woken up by your beloved, but something has gone terribly wrong





	1. Chapter 1

Ignis was running through a forest, your hand in his, the both of you were dressed in white. Ignis wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, paired with white slacks with no shoes. You were dressed in a similar way, a beautiful white sun dress that flowed gently around you and bare foot, like Ignis.

 _Where were you? Why are you both running through a forest?_ These questions went unanswered as you thought of them. You were breathing heavily, it felt like you were being choked, you tried to call out to Ignis. 

 _“Ignis!”_ You tried to yell but the rapid winds around you carried your voice with it, up ahead you saw a waterfall pouring into a river that looked like it had no bottom, Ignis was leading you towards the river. The whole time Ignis never looked back or said a single thing towards you, he was starting to worry you. Suddenly a sharp pain shoot through your entire arm, the source of the pain coming from your wrist. Bringing your free hand up to your eyes you saw your wrist, it was red like all the blood in your arm was being drawn to that single spot. It was a sharp pain, it hurt really bad.   


**_“IGNIS!”_** You screamed as Ignis started pulling you towards the ominous river, running at full speed with no intention of slowing down. Ignis jumped first, pulling you down with him, it was cold, cold and dark. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t see your hand was still holding onto Ignis’s, but something was different. His hand was dry. 

 Why? **Why?** **_WHY?_** You screamed in your mind, _why was the man you loved dragging you down into the abyss? Why was his hand dry? Why can’t you move?_ You thought as these questions ran rapid throughout your mind. You felt drained, light, empty. 

 _Wake up._ What? Was someone talking to you? Ignis was nowhere to be seen, but you can still feel his hand in yours, what is happening. The pain in your wrist made itself known once again, taking a look you saw it was now indeed bleeding, the blood flowing in the water. Some of it staining your soaked white dress with crimson liquid.

 _Darling please wake up, please!_ Was that Ignis? Was this a dream? It was awfully real for a dream, there was no way your mind would think this nightmare up on its own. You were getting colder, it was getting harder to breathe, it was like a weight was pressing down on your chest pushing down on you before lifting again only to press down again, each one more forceful than the last.

 _PLEASE (Y/N) WAKE UP! DON’T LEAVE ME DAMMIT!_ That was Ignis! And he sounds sad, stressful even. Maybe you should listen to Ignis and try to wake up. Mustering all the strength you could, you pushed your eyes open. Only to see more dark water. _Try harder_ , you thought. Trying again and again of opening your eyes and squeezing your hands into fists until finally it felt different.

* * *

Your eyelids were heavy, you could hear shouting and feel wetness on your cheeks. You heard crying and a siren in the distance, why was it so far away? You were cold again, but not wet. You could feel soft silk blankets around your feet, were you in your bed?

“Please (Y/n) open your eyes, Please!” Ignis sounded closer, and louder. Deciding to open your eyes, you were met with a sight that frightened you, Ignis was above you, his glasses gone and his eyes wide open and frantic looking almost like a psychopath. His hair disheveled and messy, his mouth wide open, showing those sharp canines of his that were dripping with… was that your blood? It seemed like it. Looking to the side of the bed was Prompto, Noctis, and Gladio, all of them running around frantically and shouting at each other to get various things. Prompto ran out of the room yelling something about ambulance and opening the front door to your apartment, Gladio was trying to get Ignis to calm down and get off from on top of you, meanwhile Noctis was getting bandages and disinfectant, waiting for Ignis to get off of the bed so he could tend to your wounds.

“Shes awake now Iggy, Get off of her so Noct can help her.” Gladio said calmly as he reached out to grab Ignis’s arm and drag him off the bed.

“NO! No I can’t  leave her, please” Ignis said clinging to you, you couldn’t move, trying to bring up a hand to stroke Ignis’s hair you mustered all the strength in your body to speak;

“Ignis… please.. I-I…. I need hel-p..” You stuttered out, your throat was scratchy, it hurt to speak. You winced at the sound of your voice, it was like gravel, dry and rocky. After hearing you speak Ignis lifted his head from your chest and looked into your eyes, with such adoration and love it almost brought tears to your eyes, it defiantly brought tears to Ignis’s eyes. He’s been crying.

Hesitantly Ignis let go of you and let you be tended to by Noctis and Gladio, Prompto re-entered the room with three paramedics and a stretcher behind him. The Paramedics walked towards the bed, one of them gently taking Ignis aside and told him what they planned to do with his lover. In murmured whispers, the paramedic told Ignis that there’s a possibility that (Y/n) might go into a coma from all the blood loss and that they’ll have to rush her to the hospital as fast as possible. 

After a quick talk with Ignis the paramedics lifted you off the bed and onto the stretcher, Prompto holding onto your hand and trying to cheer you up with cheesy puns and jokes, While Noctis tried to comfort Ignis and convince him that he doesn’t have to be guilty. The Paramedic that stayed to talk to Ignis asked if he’d like to ride in the ambulance or ride with his friends, Gladio voluntold Ignis to ride in the ambulance while Himself, Prompto, and Noctis ride in the Regalia. Ignis was pushed to follow the paramedics into the ambulance and go to the hospital with them and (Y/n). Gladio told Ignis that they’d meet him at the hospital and to not be guilty, Ignis climbed into the ambulance and buckled in, taking (Y/n)’s hand into his own and looking into her eyes.

Ignis had some explaining to do.


	2. Don't Go

Ignis always was wary of having a human spouse, he was told from his family that it’d always be wise to have a vampire spouse, for vampires are not fragile like humans are. The way Ignis was raised was to always be careful around humans, not for their sake but for his. Human’s and vampires have always been rather wary of each other, not sure who is gonna strike first. As Ignis got older he became more open towards humans switch slowly lead him to meeting his girlfriend of one year, (Y/n), Ignis always saw her as a beautiful creature, so selfless yet so stubborn. (Y/n) was a complex enigma to Ignis, she never ceased to amaze him with the littlest possible things, yet at the same time he understood her more than anyone else could.

(Y/n) completed Ignis, mind, body, and soul.

When Ignis first met (Y/n) Ignis thought he was staring at a goddess, you were wearing a beautiful white dress that hugged all your curves and flowed behind you perfectly, with tasteful cuts in the dress showing a perfect amount of skin, the dress being backless and a slit from your ankles to your lower thigh was just the right to tease him and the rest of the guests with your flawless (s/c), and soft to the touch. When you spoke, oh how your voice hypnotised Ignis, smooth with a hint of a rasp that flowed through your (f/c) coloured lips that were plush and just made for kissing. Then, when Ignis looked into your eyes, Ignis made a huge mistake, your deep big (e/c) eyes were his weakness instantly, at that moment Ignis knew that he needed you more than he needed oxygen.

(Y/n) was perfect to him, in everyway possible. 

That is why Ignis cannot lose you.

Ignis was holding onto your hand so tight, he cannot lose you, he can’t lose you, he won’t lose you. Ignis watched your peaceful face turned pale from blood loss as you slept on the stretcher, Ignis was currently in the ambulance with you, watching as the paramedics hook up blood bags to your arms. In his current state of stress Ignis wouldn’t mind a sip of a blood bag right now, No, Ignis thought, he has to focus on you and nothing else he can’t think about food now. Ignis thought back to what lead to this moment:

The both of you were laying in bed, but for some reason Ignis couldn’t sleep, he decided to drink a special type of tea that had a calming mix of a tiny bit of blood and mint, something his mother used to make for him when he had trouble sleeping when he was younger. As Ignis got up to make the tea he looked to his side and saw you, you were as perfect as always, with your (h/l) (h/c) spread out all over your pillow, surrounding your head like a halo. your face looked so at rest, carefree of the awaken world. Ignis reached over to gently stroke your cheek with the back of his hand before getting up and proceeding to the kitchen in the apartment you both shared. 

Once Ignis was in the kitchen he filled the kettle with water and placed it on the stove, yawning, Ignis found a nearby cook book and decided to read it while he waited for the water to heat up. Ignis felt… off, like something was amiss, Ignis was uncomfortable there was something missing but he doesn’t know what. Putting down the cook book, Ignis listened to anything in the house, was someone breaking into the house and he didn’t know? Ignis took a deep breath and strained his ears, listening for the slightest movement. That’s when Ignis heard the familiar sound of your heartbeat but something was wrong, your heartbeat was very fast. Concerned, Ignis turned off the stove and walked back to your bedroom, there he saw you but instead of sleeping peacefully like he expected he saw you have tossed all of your blankets to the side with your body spread on the mattress. As Ignis walked closer he noticed the rush of blood coursing through your body. He walked closer towards your body, it’s almost like it wasn’t him walking, it was like he was watching someone else walk towards you. Ignis tried to stop himself and yell at himself to stop as he picked up your wrist and saw the delicious blue vein under your soft skin, without hesitation Ignis popped out his fang and slowly brought your wrist towards his mouth. 

As Ignis pushed his fangs into (Y/n)’s wrist, Ignis shuddered in pleasure as he tasted the fresh warm cherry red blood flowing from your wound. It’s been too long, Ignis thought as he drank from you, Ignis felt like he was being drowned from the amount of blood he was drinking, rolling his eyes behind his eyelids as he closed them in bliss. That was when Ignis opened them in shock, panicking, Ignis instantly pulled your wrist from his mouth, his fangs causing to tear your skin even more in the rushed process. Getting up and running to the bathroom Ignis grabbed a cloth before running back to the room and straddling your waist, making sure to put pressure on your wrist with the cloth while he used his other hand to grab his cellphone off the night table going straight to Noctis’s contact and calling him. After the fifth ring Noctis answered.

“Iggy what is it? it’s 3 AM–” Before Noctis could complain anymore, Ignis yelled into the phone.

“Noctis! I need you to call Prompto and Gladio, tell them to come to my apartment this is an emergency!” Ignis shouted, surprising Noctis. As soon as Noctis heard emergency he was out of his bed and wide awake, already putting on his pants, putting this phone between his shoulder and ear trying to talk to Ignis.

“Iggy are you alright? What’s the emergency?” Noctis asked as he rushed to put on his shirt, placing his phone on his bed with speakerphone on. 

“I’m not sure Noctis, I was in the kitchen when suddenly I felt strange, like I wasn’t in my body and….. I.. I drank (Y/n)’s blood, god Noctis, there’s so much blood. (Y/n)’s barely breathing… I.. I don’ t know what to do… I-” Ignis mumbled the rest of his sentence as he ran a hand down his face, he placed his phone turned on speakerphone and placed his phone down beside him as he placed pressure on (Y/n)’ s wrist.

“Ignis, calm down (Y/n) will be alright. I’ll be over soon, I’ll call Prompto and Gladio, ok?” Noctis said as he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his keys off the rack.

“For now just put pressure on her wound, ok? Call 911 too, they’ll they you how to help her while you wait for the paramedics.” Noctis said as he ran into the elevator pressing on the floor that would take him to the garage.

“ Alright, Thank you Noct.” Ignis said as he hung up, turning his attention back towards you. I need to wake her up, Ignis thought, ignoring the advice Noctis gave him, as he leaned down and whispered into your ear.

“Wake up” Ignis murmured as he kissed your forehead, hoping that with a kiss you’d wake up, like the fairytales Ignis was told as a child. Ignis’s shoulders trembled as he tried to hold in the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

“Darling please wake up, please!” Ignis yelled as he gripped both of your shoulders and pressed you tightly into his chest, hoping that holding onto you will make you wake up.

“PLEASE (Y/N) WAKE UP! DON’T LEAVE ME, DAMMIT!” Ignis shouted as he shook your shoulders and pressed you even tighter to his body, Ignis didn’t even notice his front door opening and six footsteps speed walking towards the bedroom. Gladio started shouting at Ignis to get off of you, Ignis ignored him when he saw your eyelids flutter, Prompto told to anyone in the room listening that he called 911 and that they’ll be here soon with an ambulance, Noctis tried asking Ignis where they keep the med kit but got no response and decided to search the bathroom on his own. 

“Please (Y/n) open your eyes, Please!” Ignis demanded.  
When Ignis saw your (e/c) eyes open, Ignis never thought he would see something so reliving, like a weight was lifted from his chest. After that all Ignis could focus on was you. He completely tuned out the world from him until Gladio tried to dragged him off from you, then he grabbed onto you resting his head on your ribs, not wanting to leave you for a second. 

”NO! No, I can’t leave her, please” Ignis felt a shaking hand on his head, softly stroking his hair as he heard a little voice.

“Ignis please.. I-I.. I need hel-p..” (Y/n) said in a weak rasp, Ignis lifted his head up to look into (e/c) eyes that were slowly filling with tears. Feeling his body go lax from seeing your tears, Ignis slowly and reluctantly moved his body away from yours, it filled Ignis up with sadness when he saw how weak you looked on your bed. Ignis was then escorted by a paramedic to the far end of the room, the paramedic asked questions and Ignis answered them, although he was answering the questions and responding well, his attention was still on your body that was currently being placed onto the stretcher and rolled out of the room.

“Ignis… It’s not your fault, from what the paramedics think happened was that you went into a bloodlust state, something must’ve triggered you to lose control like that. Don’t worry, they said that (Y/n) will be fine, she just lost some blood is all…….” Noctis tried explaining to Ignis what was happening but it was no use, Ignis was too consumed by his thoughts to listen to what Noctis was saying.  
Ignis was snapped out of his thoughts by Gladio who was saying something.

“Pardon me Gladio, but what was it you were saying?” Ignis asked as he tried to keep eye contact with said man.

“It’s alright Iggy, I was just saying you should ride in the ambulance with (Y/n), Prom, Noct, and I will follow you guys in the regalia” Gladio said as he gave Ignis a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder before turning to leave the room with Prompto, who gave Ignis a light smile.

“We’ll meet you there ok?” Noctis said turning to follow his friends out of the apartment. Ignis soon followed a paramedic to the ambulance, crawling into the back and buckling his seatbelt, reaching to hold onto your hand as the medic’s hooked you up to various machines.

All these events lead towards Ignis’s current position. As Ignis stared at your pale face.

Ignis had some explaining to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! And I'm going to make this a three part story <3
> 
> supernaturalffxv.tumblr.com


End file.
